wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Idyll (Contest Entry)
Introduction When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of paradise, paradise, paradise Every time she closed her eyes Idyll was created by me for Droplet's Coldplay Inspired OC Contest; I got Paradise! Appearance A bit of an oddity; Idy has an IceWing's build, icicle-like ruff, and tail spikes. The scales from her shoulders and up are white, but the rest of her is dark gray, almost black. It almost seems as if a careless painter accidentally splashed white on a normal black dragon. Her horns, which curve downwards and is actually strangly shorter that her ruff, is a silvery gray, like her wing membranes (which are sprinkled with white stars here and there), and curved talons. Her left eye is a light gold-coloured, while the other is a pale, frosty blue. Her snout is somewhat narrow, and points slightly up at the tip. She has a lean, lithe build, and walks with a graceful and confident stride despite her long and gawky legs, which make her look like she might topple over at the slightest breeze. Personality ''Paradise isn't a place, it's a feeling - ''L. Boyer Idyll is a bit.. strange for a dragonet her age. Constantly drawing pictures and rambling about a idyllic "paradise" she claims is real, not many want to be her friend. Of course, this never bothers Idyll, no, her livid dreams are company enough. She can act strange sometimes, like randomly blurting out questionable phrases, but nonetheless, she is still a very intelligent dragon. Backstory/History ''If you go anywhere, even paradise, you will always miss your home - ''Malala Yousafzai Perhapes, in the beginning, Idyll's name wasn't even Idyll. Perhapes it was something else, something her true birth parents gifted her. She was born in the Ice Kingdom, to a prince named Permafrost and a NightWing named Halcyon. They had had a former secret forbidden relationship, one of which Permafrost's mother had a hard time coping with. In the beginning, Idyll didn't have her picturesque dreams of a paradise. The Ice Kingdom was paradise enough. In the beginning, she was loved. Not only by her kind parents, but also by the dragons that complimented her on the streets. They found her antics and imagination amusing. But Queen Hoarfrost, Permafrost's mother, would have none of it. She was sick of Idyll. Permafrost was the first to realize his mother's plans to get rid of Idyll, and warned her and her mother to escape to the Night Kingdom. Halcyon made it out of the Ice Kingdom, but later died of edgybackstorybola, a chronic sickness going around at that time, leaving Idyll alone in the wilderness. She survived for a couple of days by hunting small animals, like voles and hares, but was later discovered by a talonful of lofty NightWings, who had been exiled from their homes due to the belief that they were trying to bring back Darkstalker. They took Idyll in, and that's when, well, she became Idyll. Everything else changed as well, and that's when she started to have her dreams. She often imagained of one day going back to the Ice Kingdom, and meeting her father again, and yelling at Queen Hoarfrost for banishing her and her mother. The NightWings that kept her were kind, but not exactly warm to her. She knew that wasn't how they acted towards other dragonets her age, as there were others in the group, but she often just assumed that they just weren't familiar with her. Idyll lived in a world of constant paradise, lots of food, no expectations, to problems. But even paradise can get boring. Time passed, and Idyll was now an almost fully grown dragon. Still, though, she hated the cramped space of the village and longed to be able to go back to her original home in the Ice Kingdom. She wanted to explore. Relationships Eden - Idyll's best friend. NightWing. WIP Abilities Idy can breathe a combination of frostbreath and fire, which the other NightWings in her village call "Cold smoke." It can only occur in IceWing hybrids, but is not exactly rare. As the name suggests, the smoke is cold and somewhat refreshing. She can squirm out of someone else's grasp rather easily, due to her slim but sleek build. As long as she can get her shoulders through, Idyll can get out of almost any grip hole. Trivia - Idyll means a happy, peaceful, picturesque place - Fun fact; Permafrost is my brother's sona's name Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Status (Royalty)